


No More Hesitation

by ninwrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: All For A Good Reason, Clary/Alec brotp, Coy Alec, Determined Alec, Established Relationship, Gen, Gift Fic, Kind of set between season 1 and 2, M/M, Prompt Fill, Secretive Magnus, Secrets, Surprises, continuation fic, cute and sappy tired!Alec, implied sexual references, sibling help, slight deviation from show, slightly canon divergent, title from an Adam Lambert song for REASONS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: Magnus has a secret that he's hiding from Alec. And Alec, being the determined, stubborn boyfriend he is, wants to know exactly what it is.Asking Magnus is bound to disappoint him, so he's forced to resort to less conventional methods.--prompt fill for the lovely Vulturemonem - 'He's annoyingly good at picking up when Magnus is trying to hide something from him, and a con to his progressive comfortableness is that he doesn't mind using whatever methods he can to make Magnus confess.' Please write this. Just...please. I'm offically prompting you. Alec using whatever methods he can to make Magnus confess. Tickling, kissing, groping, cuddling, threats, anything you can think of, all welcome.'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notcrypticbutcoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrypticbutcoy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Day 2: Into The Future Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771585) by [ninwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites). 



> For Vulturemonem's birthday because I /almost/ missed it. Happy Birthday darling - may your day be filled with beautiful malec gifs and Isabelle Lightwood's gracious smile. <3 xx
> 
> \--
> 
> technically a sequel to 'Day 2' of my Malec Week but can be read as a standalone.
> 
> Title taken from 'Naked Love' by Adam Lambert. 
> 
> Set in the show!verse - slightly canon-divergent as I started writing this before season 2 aired, though the new eps have bled in - though SPOILER ALERT not Lydia getting hurt because I am Not Here That

Alec turns his key, and bumps the door open with his shoulder. Magnus' apartment is warm, which is a nice alternative to the frankly frigid cold outside. There's no snow, but the early-February breeze is biting, even through a thick leather jacket and sweater, and the navy scarf that Magnus had bought him a few weeks back.

He toes off his boots at the door, and hangs his key on the rack, where it always goes.

"Mags, I'm-" The sentence comes through without thought. "Home."

Technically, he still lives at the Institute, but he spends a fair amount of time at Magnus' loft, and he's slowly integrated his belongings here, what few he has. Home isn't necessarily a place, though. It can be people, too, or the sense of belonging.

For Alec, home is wherever the people he ... loves, are.

"Hello, darling." Magnus sweeps in from the direction of his study. He looks, soft - minimal makeup, blow-dryed hair, tight black jeans with artful tears and one of Alec's sweaters, grey, cotton and too big to fit properly hanging from his shoulders.

"Hi," Alec says, his gaze momentarily caught on Magnus' collarbone, poking out from the edge of the sweater. "I bought takeout."

He heads towards the kitchen, aiming to put the food down, but he's intercepted by Magnus before he can make it. Magnus is grinning, eyes alight - Alec still, from time to time, has trouble accepting that his expression is because he's genuinely _that_ happy to see Alec.

It's a nice feeling. Just, a strange one, too.

"Mm, smells delicious." Magnus tugs Alec closer by the end of his scarf. Alec follows, easily, because it's not an unusual thing anymore. Magnus kisses him, slow and warm and familiar.

Magnus pulls back with a gentle sigh, still smiling. He allows his glamour to fall, revealing his warlock mark, those beautiful cat eyes that Alec loves so much. It's a clear sign, to Alec, that Magnus is comfortable enough, trusts him enough, to bare such an important part of who he is.

This time, as with everytime, Alec brushes a soft kiss against Magnus' forehead. A gesture of reassurance, to let Magnus know that he thinks every part of the warlock is unequivocally beautiful.

"Still," Magnus whispers, as though he's coming to his own revelation. "You still do it."

"Of course," Alec frowns. "Should I ... do you want me to stop?"

Magnus brushes the back of his curled hand against the curve of Alec's jaw. "Absolutely not."

Alec's stomach grumbles, then, reminding him of his own hunger. Right when they were having such a beautiful moment, too. Thankfully, Magnus laughs, a lighthearted, delightful sound.

"Hungry, Alexander?"

Alec smiles, sheepishly, and nods. It's been a tough day. He'd spent the morning training new Shadowhunters sent in from Idris, and other large Institutes, and the afternoon with Lydia plotting out tactical plans for finding Valentine with minimal casualties - he'd disappeared a few weeks after they'd gotten the Soul Sword back - whilst dodging invasive questions about his personal life, and relationship, from Raj who doesn't know when to shut up.

But all of that ceases to matter, when Magnus wraps a bejewelled hand around his wrist and leads him towards the couch, smiling as though Alec had just done something adorable. Which, he hadn't, not really, he'd just nodded. It wasn't anything special.

Alec starts pulling out the food, Magnus crossing to his liquor cart. The fire is flickering, casting light and emitting a surrounding warmth that chases away the winter cold. Alec takes off his scarf, and jacket, and lays them over the back of the couch, just as Magnus walks over, two glasses of red wine in hand. Cocktails aren't his thing, but wine is something he's acquired the taste of over time.

"So, how was your day?" Magnus asks, handing Alec a glass. He settles on the couch, legs tucked up beneath him, angled casually towards Alec.

"Long." Alec sighs, sipping his wine. It's a little sharp, but in a nice way. "They've brought in a bunch of new Shadowhunters, some from nearby Institutes, like Los Angeles, who are really good, and generally able to follow orders, but the ones they've transferred from the Academy haven't really finished training, and most of them are upstarts who think they know better."

Alec sighs and puts down his glass, reaching for his lemon chicken. "Arrogance like that is going to get them, and probably the rest of us, killed. So that was a good start to the day."

"Well, that's because you left so early." Magnus fiddles with his chopsticks. "I didn't even get to kiss you good morning."

He's smiling. Alec smiles too. " _I_ kissed _you_ good morning. It's not my fault that you weren't awake for it."

Magnus purses his mouth, stabbing at his noodles. "And at what time did that happen, Alexander?"

"Around six." Alec admits, staring at his rice instead of at Magnus.

It _was_ early, but Iz needed help with the morning briefing - she didn't say that she needed it, but he knew that two would be more effectual than one - and he would have tried waking Magnus up, but he looked all soft and cute, so Alec kissed his forehead and left.

Magnus pulls a face, chopsticks raised halfway to his mouth. "My point exactly. You could have stayed, and had a nice morning." There's something heavy in the formation of his words. "But instead, you dashed off, all strong and angelic..."

He looks up through his fringe, glance coy and charming. "Really, I'm just disappointed I didn't get to see it."

Alec shrugs, shifting his legs until his socked feet are pressed against Magnus' thighs. "You're saying it as though I'll never have to 'dash' out again in the future."

Magnus quirks a smile behind the rim of his glass. "Foolish though it may be, here's hoping."

Alec curls his toes against Magnus' leg. All of his tension has drained away, for the time being at least, and he feels content. The fireplace is casting shadows over Magnus' cheek, his jaw, his neck, his bare shoulder.

"Alexander," Magnus is looking up at him curiously. "Lydia is still the Head of the Institute, is she not?"

Alec frowns. "Yeah. Aldertree didn't want to relinquish the role, but Inquisitor Herondale apparently _reminded him_ that he's only supposed to have temporary control and that Lydia is more than qualified to take over."

He stirs up his rice and adds: "She deserves it, she's the best for the job. And she absolutely loves it."

Magnus nods. "I couldn't agree more."

"Why?" Alec asks. Something about the sudden change in conversation both intrigues and worries him a little.

"Just wondering."

Alec is about to ask again, because no way was Magnus _just wondering_ , but he isn't given a chance.

"Raphael called today. He wants me to set up some blood-magic wards for the Hotel, so that no one but the vampires are allowed to pass through - which I understand considering how well they've been treated recently, and how much of a threat Valentine is. I just don't think he remembers how dangerous and draining blood-magic can be..."

Magnus goes on about how preposterous Raphael's request is, and how he should know now, it's been seventy years, excetera, excetera, and Alec is trying to listen, he is, but he hasn't moved on as quickly as Magnus has. Magnus had asked about Lydia for a reason, he never does anything without one, but Alec can't figure out what that reason is.

He could ask, but something in him doubts he'd get an answer if he did. He could let it go, were it not for the urge deep inside him to find out.

"Alec?"

Alec blinks into focus. Magnus is looking at him, perplexed, and it's only then that Alec realises he'd zoned out enough for Magnus to notice.

"Sorry, you were ... calling Raphael an idiot?"

Magnus nods, slowly. "Amongst other names. Is something wrong, darling?"

"No," Alec starts to shake his head, and then pauses. This is as good a time as any to test the waters, see if Magnus will tell him, though he doubts it. "Actually, I was wondering ... you asking about Lydia, was that a High Warlock thing, or..."

"Alexander." Magnus' smirk is amused, but unyielding. "I told you, I was just wondering."

Alec resists the urge to call Magnus out, even though that's what he's thinking. Instead, he scoops out the last of his takeout, and dumps the box rather unceremoniously on the coffee table. Magnus watches with barely disguised glee - he always seems to find amusement in the smallest things that Alec does - finishing off his own takeout, his lips wrapped around the ends of his chopsticks with deliberate allure.

"Done?" Alec asks, feigning innocence.

Magnus tilts his head, chopsticks pressed against his bottom lip. "Dinner? Yes."

Alec shakes his head fondly, reaching for Magnus' hand and pulling him forward. Magnus waves a free hand, the mess of their dinner stacking up neatly on the cofee table. He falls forward, shifting himself until his legs are hanging over Alec's, tucked into the corner of the couch. Alec's arm wraps around his torso, holding him in place, his other hand flexing against Magnus'.

"Why, hello." Magnus mutters, eyes alight.

He lifts his hand up, brushing his fingers along Alec's jaw, catching his chin and angling it until he's satisfied. Alec exhales shakily, his hand tightening against Magnus' waist. He moves in, slow and careful at first, reacquainting himself with the shape and curve of Magnus' mouth, the feel and the taste, as though it's been days or weeks instead of merely hours. Then Magnus' hand slides up, cradles his jaw, and the kiss picks up pace, faster and firmer, gently bumping noses and day-old stubble, full lips and fluttering eyelashes and wandering hands.

Alec does wonder, fleetingly, if Magnus has managed to turn his attempt at enticing the warlock to confess around, so that he's distracted, instead. But then Magnus nips gently at his bottom lip and any coherible thought dispels from Alec's mind.

It's only later, much later, when Magnus' light snores fill the otherwise quiet room, that Alec remembers.

 

* * *

 

"You're petit," Alec smiles at the grimace of displeasure on Clary's face. "You have to use your height to your advantage. Strike fast, use your speed, otherwise in the time it takes you to put enough force into your movement, your enemy will have already knocked you onto your feet."

Alec spins his staff, swiping at Clary's ankles. She jumps at the last second, landing on her feet in a solid pose, grinning like a Cheshire cat, before turning her leg. He catches her ankle before she can make contact, tugging shortly, leaving her sprawled on the ground.

"Don't get cocky, just because you made one smart move." He holds out his hand, pulling her up. "Out in the field, there is no second chances."

Clary laughs, brushing herself off. "Do you say that to all the new Shadowhunters too? Or is that crafted speech just for me?"

"You're not new anymore," Alec reminds her, trying to maintain his blank expression. "You should know better."

Clary shakes her head, almost fondly. "Careful, Alec, your true feelings are starting to show. Wouldn't want people to think that you actually like me."

Alec is about to reply, when the door to the training room flies open. Magnus stalks in, boots pounding on the tiled floor. Alec looks up immediately, his gaze caught on his boyfriend, as it always seems to be.

"Morning biscuit," Magnus waves a bejewelled hand delicately. "Morning, Alexander."

"Hi, Magnus." Clary waves back. Alec smiles, dragging a hand through his hair, a little damp and sticky. He'd trained for an hour before Clary had walked in, asking for some help. He really needs a shower.

"How sweet," Magnus flicks his gaze between them. "You're actually getting along."

"Well," Alec shrugs, feigning disinterest. "I don't want to kill her..."

Clary pats his shoulder. "I think we've come a long way, Lightwood." He doesn't shrug her off.

Magnus brandishes a thick manilla file seemingly out of thin hair, handing it over to Alec with a sparkling smile. "Complete reports of that unfortunately tortured nixie found in Central Park. Isabelle is preparing the body to send to the Seelie Queen - the last thing we need is any question of the Accords being upheld."

Alec nods, taking the file. Magnus drops a short kiss on Alec's lips, before whirling around to face Clary.

"Biscuit..."

"In my room." Clary's voice is hushed and amused. "I can get it for you, if you want."

Alec glances up from the files, puzzled.

"Nonsense." Magnus shakes his head. He's angled away from Alec, so Alec can't figure out his expression. "I'll come and collect it myself. I'm sure you have some more training to do."

"Actually, we're done for today." Alec interrupts, gently. He knows, now, that Magnus is definitely hiding something from him. "I have these reports to settle, and I should probably talk to Raphael about that gang of rogue, young vamps at some point-"

"I'll invite him to dinner." Magnus announces. "It's been a while, and I'm sure he'd feel more comfortable in our apartment than here, in the Institute. No offence."

Alec smiles. "None taken."

"I have some things I'd like to discuss with you, too." Magnus speaks with a sly air. "Ten minutes?"

"Sure." Alec gestures vaguely towards the door. "I'll just shower, and get changed, and then we can talk."

Magnus narrows his eyes, the glitter in his eyeshadow sparkling. "I'd better hurry, then."

Clary stifles her laughter behind her hand, and points towards the door, her eyes glittering with mirth. "I'm just going to ... go."

Magnus blows Alec a kiss, before following her out the door. For a moment, Alec just stands there, dazed and a little bewildered. Magnus seems to have that dizzying affect on him, a lot. It's oddly pleasant.

He flicks idly through the file as he walks through the hallway, but none of the information is sticking. Magnus was acting strangely, like he had the other night, less coy and more secretive. He's hiding something - Alec doubts it's anything bad, but he still wants to know, and the fact that Magnus is getting something from Clary just bothers him more.

What could he possibly need from Fray, and why can't Alec know about it? They're practically living together, they're at _that_ stage of their relationship, and it's great, it's so great, and Alec ... he loves Magnus, and that's new and scary but so, so great - he can't think of why Magnus would have any reason to hide something.

Alec will just have to find other ways to find out, because asking is obviously not helping him.

"Alexander, I think we have a problem."

Alec looks up, file still clutched in his hands, as Magnus saunters into his room. The door shuts behind him with a click that sounds final.

"A problem?" Alec echoes. Magnus steps forward, slowly, his smile as enhanting as his de-glamoured eyes. "Is it to do with Raphael, because-"

"The problem has to do with you," Magnus explains. There's a mischevious, devilish glint in his golden eyes. "And the fact that you are still wearing clothes."

Alec laughs, low and sharp and full. "Is that so?"

Magnus tilts his head. He's barely an arm's length away from Alec, now. Close, but not close enough. "I could help, if you're having trouble."

"I'm sure you could." Alec states. He grips the hem of his tank top and pulls it over his head in one smooth, easy motion. "I think I have it, though. Thanks anyway."

He straightens up, quite pleased with himself. Magnus' mouth is parted, his jaw slack and eyes a little glazed. Because of Alec. Because of _Alec_ , being confident, and ... bare-chested.

It sends a thrilling shiver up Alec's spine, carried by the heated gaze in Magnus' eyes.

"Alexander Lightwood," Magnus breathes out, slowly.

Within seconds, he's pulled Alec closer, their chests pressed flush together. He cradles a hand around Alec's jaw, pulling him into a heated, feverent kiss. Their lips move, tempered and uncontrollable, hearts pumping at a thousand beats per minute. Heat crawls up the back of Alec's neck like a wildfire, sparks flickering across his skin - real sparks, _Magnus_ ' sparks. He clutches at the silk of Magnus' shirt, careful not to tear, though in the moment it is not an easy feat.

"I'm damp and sweaty and gross." Alec mumbles, pressing kisses where he can, Magnus' cheeks, chin, jaw and neck. "I really should have a shower."

Magnus curls his hand in the ends of Alec's hair, his nails brushing along the nape of Alec's neck. "Is that an invitation?"

"It wasn't intended to be," Alec laughs into the hollow of Magnus' throat. "I'm being serious."

Magnus pulls back, one hand in Alec's hair, the other wrapped around his naked torso. His hand feels hot, like a brand against the small of Alec's back.

"Alexander." Magnus' eyes flash with amusement. "How dare you insinuate that I do not take this situation very, _very seriously_."

Alec kisses the corner of Magnus' mouth. "Forgive me." A proper kiss, warm and slow.

"I take anything that has to do with you very seriously." Magnus rests their foreheads together, his eyes boring into Alec's with an intense, incomparable heat. "Especially when it has to do with you, and me, and your suprisingly large shower."

Alec covers Magnus' hand, the one on his neck, with his own, his fingers curling into the inbetween spaces. A smirk tugs at his mouth, and he lets the confidence and amusement fill him.

"Then what are we doing, wasting time out here?" Alec asks, pulling on Magnus' hand. "I'm sure you have things you need to get done..."

It's an invitation, of sorts, an opening for Magnus to let slip something, anything, any little tidbit of information that will tell him what Magnus is hiding.

"I could easily clear my schedule," Magnus mutters, allowing Alec to lead him. "If I needed to."

Alec nips at his own bottom lip, and swallows a sigh. Magnus is being coy and flirty, which is usually ... fine, but it doesn't help him in this situation.

"Are you sure you don't have people you need to see?" Alec asks, pausing at the doorway to his ensuite. He bends down, slightly, pressing a line of kisses down Magnus' cheek. "Things to pick up, from other people? Did you get everything you needed from Clary?"

Magnus eyes him curiously. "If I didn't know better, Alec, I'd think you were trying to get out of this."

"I'm not." Alec kisses Magnus, firmly, to prove his point. He's losing hope. "I just don't want to be taking you away from something you need to do."

"Everything I need to do has already been done." Magnus pauses, waving his hand. Sparks flicker from the tips of his fingers, and the door to the bathroom swings shut. "Well, almost everything."

Alec sputters out a huff of laughter, and pulls Magnus in for a kiss. It doesn't seem like he's going to get anything out of Magnus.

He'll just have to ask Clary. She'll tell him.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Fray!"

Clary whirls around, visibly surprised at having been called. Alec jogs to catch up to her, before she can leave.

"Hey, Alec." Clary greets, a little cautiously. "What's up?"

Alec rubs the back of his neck. "I just, wanted to talk to you."

"Well, I was just going to head to Taki's, for something to eat - I kind of need some air, away from this place, you know?" Clary smiles, kind and slight. "You're welcome to join me, if you want."

"Are you sure?" Alec frowns, apprehensively. They don't have that good of a relationship, by anyone's standards.

"Absolutely." Clary assures him. She's kind of, bouncy today. It's weird. "That is, if you can handle it just being us? Without wanting to kill me, that is."

Alec shrugs. "Don't give me a reason to."

There's a moment where it's unclear if Clary knows he's joking or not, but then she breaks out into a smile.

"I'll try. No promises."

Taki's is relatively busy, but they manage to slip into a booth towards the back, without too much fuss, Alec on one side, and Clary on the other. Their waitress Kaelie comes over, all bright pink hair and green eyes and the kind of obnoxiously polite smile that Alec just finds irritating.

"Hey, are you guys ready to order?"

"I think we'll just order drinks, first." Clary says, glancing at Alec, who simply nods curtly. "A latte for me and a long black for Alec."

Kaelie nods. "Got it."

"Thanks, Kaelie." Clary waves her off, turning back to Alec, who's slumped against the booth, his tall, lanky frame squashed into the seat.

"These places never have enough room," He grumbles, when Clary raises a questioning eyebrow.

"You're just too tall." Clary argues back. Alec's only a little surprised to find himself smiling in response.

"Of course _you_ fit, small bean." He jests back.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Clary asks, once they have their drinks, their orders sent through. "You seemed pretty determined - you were practically running."

Alec scrubs a hand over his chin, ducking his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I, uh - I guess I was. It's just, Magnus came and got something from you earlier..."

"And you were wondering what it was?" Clary asks. She's smiling, like she knows something that Alec doesn't.

"Well, yeah."

"I'd love to tell you Alec, really, I would, but," Clary presses her lips together sympathetically. "The thing is, I kind of promised Magnus that I wouldn't. He's very adamant that you don't find out, and as much as you're intimidating, I'd rather not get on the dark side of a centuries-old High Warlock."

Alec stares. She has a fair point. He just wants to know even more, now. This whole thing is ridiculous.

"He made you keep it a secret?" He asks, to be sure.

"Technically, yeah. He said that you finding out would disturb his plan."

Alec's left eye twitches. "Plan?"

"Yeah." Clary's nose scrunches up as she smiles. "Whatever it is, he's really proud of it, Alec. You should have seen his face, he was practically lit up with happiness. It was so cute."

Alec grips the handle of his mug, breathing in the coffee. His insides feel like they've been melted, mixed into a soppy goo of overwhelming feelings.

"How are things with the two of you, by the way?" Clary asks, prodding gently. "I noticed you're hanging around his alot - I don't mean to pry, I'm just curious."

"Things are..." Alec exhales lightly. He doesn't have the words to describe how wonderful things between them are, how surprising but welcome it all is. "Things are great, I mean, they're ... they're perfect, he's - he's amazing. I used to worry that, that something was going to go wrong, something was going to happen, I'd do something to mess it up, because the start was so rocky. But I don't anymore. I trust him, and I love him, and for some reason he loves me back - and it's so strange, but it feels natural. Easy. I don't overthink things as much anymore."

He's smiling, all giddy and giggly but he can't stop it. "I never thought I'd have this. You know how I was-"

"Rude, judgemental, impatient-" Clary lists, before breaking into a smirk. "Yeah, I know. You've gotten better, though, I must admit."

"Thanks," Alec shrugs it off. It's not really his compliment. "I think that's because of Magnus. He flew in and shook everything up, and he taught me that it's okay to not stick to the path you're faced with."

Clary sips her latte slowly. "It's sweet to see you so affected. Nice to know you have a heart inside that tin chest after all."

Alec's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Tin chest?"

"From the Wizard of Oz?" Clary prompts. Alec's eyes widen. He thinks Clary must have actually lost her mind by this point.

"Don't worry, it's a mundane thing." Clary waves him off. "I am glad you're happy though, Alec. I know we're not really friends - and we don't really hate each other either, I hope - but after everything, it's good to see you finally doing things for yourself."

Alec's leg bounces jerkily beneath the table. His cheeks are burning, but the faster he tries to fight it off, the hotter it grows.

"I don't think ... I mean, I don't hate you, and - I guess,"

"Alec, are you asking me to be your friend?" Clary asks. She looks distubring pleased with this turn of events. He's reminded why he used to hate her.

"I wouldn't mind being your friend." Alec admits. He sounds more regretful than he intends. "I certainly don't hate you."

Clary knocks his shoulder with her fist. He barely feels it. "I don't hate you either, for the record."

He stares off into the distance, feigning confusion. "Hey, do you hear that?"

Clary looks around, searching for whatever Alec has apparently heard. "No, what is it?"

"The sound of Isabelle and Jace's minds imploding."

Clary stares at him for a moment, her eyes boring into his as though she's trying to search for any signs of insanity. And then she lapses into laughter, Alec quickly joining her, because the sound is contagious and he doesn't see any reason to stifle himself.

"We should do this more often." Clary suggest, once they've ceased their laughter. "You and me. You're a pretty cool guy when you don't have murder in your eyes."

"Thanks?"

"It's a compliment, Alec, take it for what is is."

Alec feels his expression soften. "I'd like to - do this, more often, that is. You're pretty cool, too, when you're not doing and saying irritating things."

It's an odd friendship they're building. Enemies to kind-of-friends. But Alec doesn't mind, because Clary is alright, and she's turning into an incredibly formidable Shadowhunter, despite training for such a short time.

And she cares, and is willing to protect, the people that he cares about. Which really, is all he needs.

He'd like her a lot more if she told him what Magnus was planning...

 

* * *

 

"I think you're going about this all wrong, Alec."

Alec's gotten desperate. Nothing else is working out for him, nobody that he's asked about it have given him any answers. Which is the only reason he has for turning to his sister for advice.

"Asking him, asking others - you're making this too obvious. If you want answers, you have to be clever about it."

Alec waves his stele in an exasperated gesture. They're in the weapons room, because Alec needed to rune some more arrows, and Isabelle was already there, so Alec took the advantage he'd been faced.

"I didn't know there was a code of conduct for this sort of thing," Alec tells her. "I haven't been put in this situation before."

Isabelle sighs, in that _'oh Alec, you fool'_ kind of way. "You're not thinking about it, properly. Remember your birthday? Magnus gave you a key to his apartment, right? He managed to keep that a secret."

"Because it was a birthday present!" Alec reminds her. He doesn't shout. He just raises his voice a little.

"Right." Isabelle's staring at him, imploring dark eyes boring into his own, and Alec can't help but feel like he's missed something.

"There's no big holidays or events coming up though," Alec mutters, quietly, more to himself than his sister.

"No anniversary?" Isabelle asks, running a hand along the edge of a seraph blade.

Alec shakes his head. "Not for a couple more months..."

He twirls his stele in his hand, his mind whirring. He can't think of what Magnus could be hiding from him, and now he's stumped with why. Magnus is a naturally spontaneous person, but this is planned and thought out and...

Alec groans, pointing his stele at Isabelle. "I should be annoyed, right, I should be annoyed because he's hiding this big plan from me ... but-"

"But you also think it's kind of sweet." Isabelle fills in, smiling fondly. "Because it is."

"So I should just let it go, then." Alec says, leaning against the waist-high bench. "Let him sort out his plan and just wait for the surprise to come."

Isabelle's laugh is sharp and high. "If you can handle that, then sure. Or you could, as I said earlier, be clever about it."

"Clever?" Alec echoes. "How?"

Isabelle waves her hand, seraph blade still extended. "Lull him into a false sense of security - distract him, until he lets it slip. You know, kissing, cuddling, maybe even, if you're feeling brave enough-"

Alec scrunches his eyes shut. "Okay, I get the idea, thanks Iz."

Sex is really not the kind of thing he wants to discuss with his baby sister. Ever.

Isabelle grins, like she's been given a shiny extra whip or a new pair of shoes. "Make him confess, basically. Distract him enough that he doesn't even notice he's told you."

Alec frowns. It's not a bad idea - well, it's not an idea he'd ever think of himself, but he's kind of out of options, and it's at the very least worth a try. Even if he doesn't think it will work.

"You really think that will work?" He asks, a little fitfully.

He's actually so ridiculous that he kind of wants to slap himself in the face.

"I don't know. But standing here, whining because you don't know, isn't really helping you is it?"

Alec narrows his eyes at her, in what he hopes is a stern glare.

"Meet me in the training room in five." He says, stalking out of the room.

"Did I press one too many buttons?" Isabelle calls after him.

"No." Alec glances over his shoulder. "You just pressed the right ones."

 

* * *

 

Alec's sitting on the steps of Magnus' loft, waiting for his boyfriend to return. He knows that it would be easier for him to wait inside the apartment, but he doesn't feel entirely comfortable walking in when Magnus isn't there.

He can. He knows that he can, and that Magnus wouldn't mind - he'd said as much when he'd given Alec the key _. "You can always come around, whenever the time, whatever the day."_

But something in Alec tightens at the thought of entering without Magnus there, so he props himself on the bottom steps and waits.

He's in the middle of texting Isabelle - she'd asked him where he was, and hence a conversation ensued where she kept trying to 'help' him and he repeatedly told her to drop it - when Magnus rounds the corner.

"Oh, aren't you a lovely surprise?" Magnus says, face lighting up. Alec pushes himself up, dusting off his clothes in case he'd attracted anything in the thirty minutes he'd been sitting.

"I hope you haven't been sitting there for too long." Magnus says, leaning casually against the brick wall. "All squashed on those small steps..."

"No, not long." Alec shrugs. "And I'm used to being squashed - it comes with the territory."

Magnus' eyes rake slowly, agonisingly slowly down his lengthy frame and then back up again. "Honestly Alexander, I'm not complaining. It's a beautiful territory."

Alec smiles. There's heat, burning beneath the surface of his skin, but there always seems to be heat when he's around Magnus, it's a side-effect from the close-proximity, so he just accepts it.

"How was your client?" He asks, genuinely curious.

He hasn't seen Magnus all day, has barely had the chance to even text with him - and besides, he likes hearing about Magnus' day. He has this enchanting way of threading tales, making even the most _boring_ story something worth being enraptured by.

He once spent a whole hour telling Alec about how he got Chairman. At the base of it all, he'd found the poor cat hidden in a damp, dangerous alleyway, thin and starved. But Magnus had explained it like an epic tale of adventure, with twists and turns and _ridiculous_ 'near-death experiences'. Not just ducking into an alleyway and picking up a shivering cat, and then portalling back to his apartment.

"Horrifically dull - and unbelievably rude, but they're paying me an extortionate price, so I suppose I don't have much to complain about." Magnus punctuates his sentence with a conspiratorial wink, as though it's a secret worth sharing.

"I guess that's how you afford a loft apartment in New York," Alec jokes - it's pretty clear that Magnus would be able to afford it without this job, probably without half of the jobs he takes.

Part of Alec thinks that Magnus takes some of the jobs because they interest him, or because they provide him a challenge - things probably become a little boring and commonplace once you've lived through a few centuries.

"I own a few properties, actually. Not just here." Magnus admits, almost nonchalantly. "I prefer living in New York - for more than just because I am High Warlock. It's such an interesting and glamorous city - despite all of it's dark crevices."

He pushes off the wall, slow and fluid. "However, I demanded such a high pay from this customers for the same reason I attempt to bleed the Institute dry." Magnus twists one of his rings, casual and aloof, though in a clearly put-upon way. "Because my rates are directly correlated to the way my clients treat me, as well as the deed itself. It's an unspoken rule, but one I steadfastly stick to."

Alec laughs softly, because he can imagine Magnus calculating the price he'll charge depending on the person, and him increasing the amount with each decided violation.

"It sounds a little petty when I say it aloud." Magnus frowns, sheepishly.

Alec shakes his head, immediately. That's far from what he's thinking. "I wouldn't call it petty - you have a valid reason for it. If people have the nerve to mistreat you, then I think you're in the right to treat them accordingly - or, I suppose _charge them_ accordingly."

Magnus smiles, but he looks surprised, like Alec's response isn't what he'd expected. Alec thinks it's perfectly fair - and it is essentially Magnus' business, he's allowed to run it however he wants.

Magnus steps forward, until he's close enough for Alec to see the subtle hazel flecks in his dark, unglamoured eyes. He's still smiling, but it's softer, the kind of smile where he's just happy to see Alec.

"Hm." Magnus hums, quietly, in tone with the atmosphere. "I'm assuming that you being here means you're staying tonight?"

Alec nods. "Tonight, and ... tomorrow, if you're free."

Magnus' eyebrows knit together delicately. Alec bites back a laugh, simply at how adorable Magnus is, and reaches for his hand, their fingers instinctively slotting together.

"I switched shifts with Jace, and completed all my patrol reports in advance." Alec had ended up skipping lunch to get all of the work done, but he thinks it's worth it. "So I have all of tomorrow free - providing that you're not busy, of course."

Magnus tilts his head, the movement lessening the already slight distance between them. "I am sure that I can rearrange my schedule."

He leans forward, lips brushing against Alec's with the barest touch. His lips are soft, but dry, which catches Alec off guard momentarily, because Magnus is hardly ever without gloss or lipstick of some kind. Alec knows that better than most. Either Magnus' client really had been a tremendous jerk, or...

Magnus presses harder, his free hand snaking up Alec's arm, gripping his bicep like an anchor. Alec lets thought of Magnus' stupid client slip out of his mind, focuses entirely on the gorgeous man pressing him against the stair railings.

"Hell to it," Magnus mumbles, eagerly diverting his attention to the _deflect_ rune on Alec's neck. "I'll fire my clients. I'll retire. Four centuries is long enough, I'm sure they can summon demons by themselves."

Alec laughs breathily, tilting his head up, exposing his neck better. "I doubt it's safe for mundanes to summon demons."

"In all honesty, Alexander." Magnus whispers huffily into his ear. "It's not safe for anyone. But I have more important things to deal with."

Alec squeezes the hand that is still holding Magnus'. "Then what are we still doing on the stairs?"

Magnus pulls back with a bright, devilish grin. "I knew that I loved you for a reason, Alexander."

Alec rolls his eyes, but it's fond and barely counts, really, because he still leans forward, his mouth firm and persistent against Magnus', enough that when he pulls away, Magnus is breathing a little heavier than usual.

"Come on, then." Alec ventures up a step, his hand still caught in Magnus', glancing over his shoulder with what he hopes is a coy smirk.

Magnus makes a twisted expression, actually _twisted_ , as though Alec's words are potent enough to cause him ... pleasurable discomfort, to ruin him in such a heated way.

Alec's smirk widens as the flood of satisfaction washes over him. Maybe Isabelle actually has a point...

He quickly admonishes _that_ thought, because the last thing he wants to think about in this situation is his little sister.

Magnus follows him, step by step, until they're at the door - which opens automatically, the sly wave of Magnus' hand sending sprinkles of magic toward every obstacle in their path, from the front door to the bedroom.

"So," Alec asks, managing to not wince when the door slams shut a little forcefully. "You've apparently got this all planned out, then."

Magnus bumps his nose against Alec's, his breath warm and evaporative. "I am not wasting time on unecessary tasks."

Alec takes a slow step back. "Just energy."

Magnus stares at him, glamour slowly peeling away until his golden cat-eyes are revealed. Alec has to swallow, his nerve temporarily lost under the wave of heat.

"I have more than enough energy," Magnus promises. "A stamina rune will be required, I can assure you of that."

Alec removes his hand from Magnus' hold, redirecting it's purpose to gripping at the front of Magnus' silk shirt. He's strong enough to rip it, he knows - there had been an incident - but Alec is quite fond of the top himself, and he doesn't really want to see the look in Magnus' eye when he hears the sound of it tearing.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Alec warns, his voice light despite the hint of a threat. He slides his hand up, slowly, until it's cupping Magnus' jaw, nails scratching at the space below his ear.

Magnus makes a low, keening noise, deep in his throat, and surges forward, pushing Alec in the vague direction of the bedroom. Alec steps back easily, feet dancing in an untimed rythm, his brain taking control for him - not that he knows exactly how, surely it should have short-circuited by now, with all the blood running to different places, and what-not.

They make it into the bedroom, and then the cruel and taunting method of removing shoes and socks, and Magnus' various intricate accessories, begins - giving Alec a little breathing room.

_"Distract him enough that he doesn't even notice he's told you."_

He hates that he had to come to his sister with this problem, almost as much as he hates the fact that Isabelle has some very good propositions. If there's any chance to do it, it's now.

He waits, until the necessary evils have been removed, making the decision to ensure things run as smooth as possible. Usually, Magnus would just click his fingers and they'd get down to business, but Alec has not-so-subtly dropped hints that he enjoys the slow undressing process, both visually and in participation of.

He walks up to Magnus, slowly, waiting until their chests are almost flush before he leans in, mouth brushing lightly, torturously so, against Magnus'. He continues those light kisses, against the corner of Magnus' mouth, along his jaw, all the way up to his ear. If he can, maybe, if he can wind Magnus up until he's breathess, the way he always makes Alec feel-

Magnus gasps, his head tilting back, exposing the taught tendons of his neck. Alec takes the hint, accepts it, but doesn't follow through with what Magnus is obviously silently requesting for. Because he has his own ideas, his own plan. His own, needs. Sort of.

He scrapes his teeth, with the barest pressure, against the space behind Magnus' ear. His lips curve, catching the edge of Magnus' earlobe, the small silver cat stud warm against his top lip. A shudder runs through Magnus, his leg taking a shaky step backward. Alec trails his hand up Magnus' chest, pausing at the top button, his fingers brushing against Magnus' collarbone.

"So," Alec keeps his voice light, ghosting across Magnus' ear. He undoes a single button, fingers tracing along Magnus' collarbone. "I heard something interesting, recently."

He nips at the edge of Magnus' earlobe, eliciting a deep groan from the warlock. His deft fingers undo another two buttons, his fingertips pressing against Magnus' chest, the line of his sternum. He's not wearing any necklaces today.

It's a bit of an odd change - Alec likes when Magnus wears jewellery, likes the chance to run his hands over each individual necklace, to slowly take them off, watch as Magnus' skin is revealed with each departing piece.

However, this does offer him less obstacles, which he's _all for._

"Are you actually trying to-" Magnus' words break of when Alec undoes another button, his lips still attatched to Magnus' earlobe. "Initiate a conversation, Alexander?"

He's breathy, and if Alec didn't find it so incredible, he'd claim - a little broken.

Perfect.

"I hadn't finished." Alec states, pulling back. He keeps his eyes locked on Magnus', as he finishes undoing the buttons. Magnus rolls his shoulders, until the shirt slips off, dumped on the floor to be dealt with at a less frantic time.

"I heard," Alec thumbs the hem of his black shirt, making sure that Magnus is watching the movement. "You were planning something."

He pulls his shirt off in one, swift moment. He used to be intimidated by situations such like this, used to have to be coaxed into even taking his clothes off, because it had been something he'd deemed as wrong, for so long.

Now, he and Magnus have been together for almost a year. He's learnt a lot of things during that time, but arguably more importantly, his confidence has grown. And he's not exactly above using that, and his knowledge of how much it affects Magnus, to get what he wants.

"Now," Alec hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans. "I'm curious. What could you be planning, that you can't tell me?"

He makes sure that the shedding of his jeans happens slowly, slow enough that Magnus isn't looking anywhere else. He's hoping, that if he can divert Magnus' direct attention enough, he'll let slip without thought.

Magnus blinks, and then his golden eyes flash, and he's dragging Alec forward with firm hands on his hips. Alec, momentarily caught off guard, follows without consideration, his chest bumping against Magnus'.

Magnus kisses him, hard and persistent, his tongue swiping against the seam of Alec's mouth. By the time Alec's brain is able to catch up and realise what's happening, he's lying on the bed, Magnus propped on top of him, the both of them on even ground in just their underwear.

"A surprise." Magnus states, staring at Alec with a mischevious smirk. He leans in, to kiss Alec again, this time a little gentler, though no less heated. Alec kisses back, his hands navigating themselves to Magnus' lean back, his hands pressing against the ridge of his spine.

He loses himself in the kiss, his hands wandering up and down Magnus' back. He waits, until Magnus has moved the path of his kisses to the hollow of Alec's neck, until his attention is on marking Alec's pale skin - then, he strikes.

There's an intense heat flooding through him, increasing with each swipe of Magnus' tongue, or tug of his hands in Alec's hair, and Alec has to concentrate to keep his mind clear - well, clear enough.

He slides his hands down, until they're sitting at the waistband of Magnus' tight underweah ... huh.

There's lace banding across the top, both silky and smooth and there's not really a lot covering much...

Interesting.

It shocks him out of his thoughts, but then Magnus bites down, not hard but enough to _certainly_ leave a dark mark, and Alec's focus clears. He kneads his hands, lightly, into the skin hidden beneath the edge of the lace underwear.

Magnus gasps, against Alec's neck. For a moment, the only sound is their combined heavy breathing and light groans, and the faint sound of New York traffic from the street below.

"You can try, Alexander." Magnus mutters against his neck, before pulling himself up on his forearms, Alec's hands still on his ass. "But I'm not going to tell you."

Alec stares, waiting for something to break, to shift, but Magnus' gaze is unwavering, and it's unlikely he's going to give in.

He has a few hundred years over Alec. Which just means that Alec needs to get smarter about it.

He just has to outsmart the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Should be no problem.

 

* * *

 

Alec is smart, he knows that much. Perhaps not in the classic sense, in the way that Isabelle with her penchant for forensics is, or the way Magnus is, with his boundless degrees.

But he is smart in a tactical sense. His whole life largely centers around planning and scheming, and finding Valentine has only made him better at it - with practice coming something close to perfect, or whatever the saying is.

He knows how to twist his words, how to act in accordance with the situation he's presented with.

And he knows Magnus, well enough, he'd hope, after all of this time. But he's at a loss as to how to go about making Magnus confess. It shouldn't be as hard as he's finding it.

Magnus is like a steel, closed door. The harder Alec tries to pry him open, the harder the handle is to turn. It's getting to a point where Alec is actually considering giving up. He doesn't want to, and he's stubborn enough - with a competitive streak a mile wide - to not lose his nerve just yet.

Although he is seriously close to it.

He's tried everything. Actually, everything.

Alec's tried using sex against him, which he felt guilty about for all of five seconds before Magnus flipped their roles - both figuratively and literally - and Alec found himself biting his tongue to keep his own secrets in. By the time he remembered his initial plan, he'd been too tired to do anything about it.

He's tried using less conventional methods. He tried tickling Magnus, slow pokes beneath his silk shirt, but he'd quickly found out the hard way that Magnus has built a high tolerance to such methods of interrogation. He'd barely even flinched.

Alec, however, is disappointingly pliable under the work of Magnus' nimble fingers. He blames the magic, personally - Magnus cheats, by sending off little sparks that dig under Alec's skin and send him writhing, his words indiscernible from his laughter.

He'd even attempted to pull the information from Magnus in the fleeting, drowsy moments before sleep overtook him. Magnus had laughed tiredly, then snuggled closer to Alec's chest and with a mumbled "nice try, love", had fallen into a deep slumber _complete_ with light snores. As though, subconsciously, he was trying to ensure he'd thoroughly gotten his point across.

None of it had worked. And worse than that, now Alec is 99% certain - tactically speaking - that Magnus knows exactly what he's trying to do, and is therefore deliberately trying to make it harder for Alec. As though it isn't hard enough already.

He's even considering betting against Magnus, but he doesn't think he can trust Magnus not to use his magic to win, he's competitive enough to dare.

He's not giving up, though. He's a Lightwood, and they may not have a good past concerning morals and respectable decisions, but they are determined when it comes to things they want, and Alec _wants_ to know what Magnus is hiding from him.

He's actually itching to know. A rush of pricking needles covers his skin when he just considers the idea, let alone puts weight and thought into it. He doesn't like surprises, not when he's aware of them. When Magnus surprised him with the key for his birthday, he'd been too charmed by the idea to get annoyed. Mostly because he hadn't genuinely believed that Magnus was going to get him such an important gift - he'd accepted that Magnus would get him _something_ , because that's the kind of thing that Magnus does.

But this could be anything. There isn't an explicit situation requiring presents coming up any time in the near future, and this is too thought-out to be brushed off as spontaneous.

Magnus could be planning to dress up as Rocky _from The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ for all he knows - Magnus had forced him to watch the film a view weeks ago, calling it a 'must-see' and a 'cult classic' and a bunch of other words that implied it was an absolute disaster that Alec hadn't seen it before.

Which ... wouldn't be a total shame. It would be better, though, if he knew about it. Why does Magnus have to be so damn _cryptic_ all the time. He keeps trying to call it being 'coy', but Alec has to steadfastly disagree.

Damn. Cryptic.

 

* * *

 

Alec kicks the door shut behind him, and exhales raggedly. His limbs feel like lead, heavy and dragging, and he's never yearned for an off-switch for his brain so badly before.

He needs to sleep for fourteen hours. He probably needs to eat, too, he hasn't had anything in ... sixteen hours? He grabbed an apple as he left the apartment, but that was around three in the morning, and he's been alternating between tactical aversion with Lydia and patrolling with Isabelle and Jace. He's kept himself hydrated, but eating involves at least two minutes and a free hand, and he hadn't had a chance for both at the same time.

He can't feel his stomach anymore, which is probably a bad sign, that he can't even feel his own hunger. His fatigue has just taken over, his whole body controlled by the exhaustion rolling over him in crashing waves.

His boots fall to the floor with a low _thud,_ one landing upright, the other falling onto it's side. Usually, Alec would fix it, align the boots carefully off to the side where they're neatly out of the road. But he physically has _no_ energy to even bend down at the moment.

Alec only realises he's been staring at his own shoes - for who knows how long - when Magnus' light and amused voice breaks through his sleepy consciousness.

"Alexander? Is something wrong, or are you just trying out a new hobby?"

Alec finally lifts his head up. Magnus is standing a few feet away, arms crossed over his chest casually, eyes flickering with a mixture of delight and concern. It's comforting to see Magnus, after so may torturously long hours.

"My shoe fell over." Alec explains. He sounds weak, and pitiful, but he lost the will to care when he left the Institute.

"And now you're trying to use telekinesis to pick it up?" Magnus asks.

Alec shrugs. He doesn't really know what he's doing. He's just staring at it. Hoping he won't pass out from the fatigue, really. Magnus waves his hand, and the shoe rights itself, which makes Alec feel better. He sighs in relief, seeing his boots stacked together neatly, where they always go.

"Thanks."

Magnus narrows his eyes curiously, scanning over Alec's slouched frame. "Long day?"

"I've been up for too many hours." Alec explains, staring at his socked feet as though they personally offend him. "Patrolling, and demon fighting - my arms are so sore." He holds up his left arm, the one extended in a straight line for _literally_ hours.

"I didn't even notice you leaving." Magnus says, He's still studying him, searching for something. Signs of fatigue? Alec is sure he has, like, twenty.

"I left before dawn." Alec admits. He's beginning to feel a little dazed. Maybe he should have eaten more. Or hunted less.

Magnus frowns, his hands falling limp at his sides. "How early before dawn?"

"A bit." Is he swaying, he feels like he's swaying?

Alec reaches for his jacket, with the pure attempt at simply shrugging it off, but the sleeves get stuck around his elbows. He sighs, wondering if he'll have to stay content with essentially being trapped in his own homemade straight-jacket.

Magnus steps forward with a soft _tsk_ sound, his hands reaching for Alec's jacket. He slips it off slowly, careful not to hurt Alec. Alec stands there, letting him, a little awed at Magnus' kind gesture. It's just so ... nice.

"Alexander, you've exerted yourself, again, haven't you?" It's a rhetorical question. Alec remains silent, as Magnus folds the jacket and _poofs_ it somewhere else. Probably the bedroom closet. It would make sense.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles. He doesn't want Magnus to worry about him. He feels bad that he's the reason why.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Alec." Magnus cradles his face gently, tilting his head so that Alec is looking at him. There's a fair amount of height distance between them. He musn't be wearing any shoes. Huh.

"I just fret about you, sometimes." Magnus sighs, his eyes fluttering closed temporarily. "All the time, actually." His eyes open, clear and honest. "But you're a Shadowhunter, and I understand that it's your job, and with it comes the potential for danger."

"I wish you didn't have to worry." Alec stares at a speck of glitter near Magnus' left eye. He seems to have removed most of his makeup, though there's still specks of sparkle on his cheeks and smudged eyeliner on his lids. He was probably in the midst of it when Alec came in.

"As do I, darling." Magnus leans up, brushing his lips against Alec's forehead. The touch is soft, their chests brushing as Magnus rests his feet down, flat on the ground.

"How about I fix you something to eat?" Magnus suggests. "You must be starving."

Alec doesn't know how Magnus knows. He hasn't said anything ... at least, he doesn't think he has. But Magnus has that face on, the one where he knows more than he's letting on, and where he's fully prepared to argue his case if he needs to.

Alec is too tired to argue. He nods, sheepishly, his eyelids fluttering. Magnus takes his hand, slotting their fingers together, leading Alec further into the apartment. Alec goes willingly, his socked feet making soft, slippery sounds against the hardwood floor.

"So, how was - how was your day?" Alec asks.

He leans against the wall, his hand slipping from Magnus'. He sounds a little sluggish, but he wants to know. And he needs to keep himself awake, he, he - he has a thing, he needs to do. He can't remember what it is, but he's sure it's important.

"Certainly not as tiring as yours, I'm sure." Magnus smiles, letting Alec know that he's just teasing. "I had to summon a djin - not recommended, they can be a bit ... unpredicatable - and then wait for the mundane's wish to be carried out so that I could dismiss them again. It's not a good idea to just have a djin lying around. Believe me."

Alec laughs softly. Djin is such a funny word. It sounds like gin. Not that Alec is a big fan of gin, or djin's, but still.

"And then I had to check up on a client I had last week, for unrecieved payment. I did get payed eventually, but I wasted a whole hour I could have been doing far better things with."

"At least you got paid." Alec reminds him.

Magnus hums. "Correct. I also may have added on taxation interest, but that's neither here nor there."

Alec laughs, again, because he can, and because it makes him feel good. Which he's quite in favour of.

Magnus grins. "How about some pancakes? Quick, light but filling."

Alec nods. His movements are a little more stable, probably because he's leaning all his weight against the wall. "I like pancakes."

"Good to know. Do you want anything specific on them?"

Alec's face lights up. He can practically feel it. "Maple syrup. Ooh, and ice-cream."

Magnus waves a hand, a plate of deliciously golden pancakes appearing on the bench, syrup dripping down the short stack, an elegant curved white bowl full of ice-cream next to it.

"You did ... your thing." Alec waves his hand awkwardly in front of him, in a vague impersonation of Magnus' very skilled magic wielding.

"I know." Magnus smirks.

He carries the plate to the table, Alec following quickly behind him, the smell of syrup enticing him. He's so hungry, it's starting to hurt again. By the time he's sat down, there's cutlery and a steaming cup of black coffee.

Coffee. He hasn't had coffee in, like, ten hours.

"Thank you, Mags." Alec says, staring at the pancakes.

Magnus grins with gleaming eyes. "My pleasure, darling. Eat up, you look famished."

Alec picks up a knife, and a fork, and cuts a fair sized piece off. He's hungry, but he's also not eating alone, and he knows that there are rules around these things. Manners and stuff.

But then he closes his mouth around his fork, and all hopes of manners fly away, because the pancakes are ecstatically delicious and he's a milisecond away from groaning.

He's halfway through his second pancake when something registers in his mind. "Where did you ... you know, _poof_ these from?"

"Poof?" Magnus looks slightly hurt by the undignified suggestion. "I have a deal with the local pancake parlour. I am a generous benefactor and they don't spare a glance when things disappear every now and then."

"Do you have a lot of deals like that?" Alec asks, curiously, taking another bite. His stomach doesn't hurt as much anymore, he's actually starting to feel a little more normal.

"Only with the really good places." Magnus winks.

Alec huffs, lifting his coffee up to his mouth. It's hot and soothing, and startingly bitter - exactly what he needs to keep himself awake, at least for the next hour.

They sit there, in relative silence, Alec eating as many pancakes as he can, chasing away the aching hunger, washing them down with coffee that is still hot despite how long he takes between sips. Magnus just watches, which Alec thinks he should probably find a bit weird - because it kind of is - but it doesn't surprise him, because that's just what Magnus does. It's less creepy when he does it, than Alec thinks it is when he, himself, attempts it.

Once he's finished, Alec finds himself staring at the now empty plate, in the same way he stared at his own feet earlier. He feels, warm and content, and definitely improved - but he's still sore, and tired, and he doesn't like that he hasn't been able to have a proper conversation with Magnus yet. He's been gone all day. He's missed Magnus.

"I missed you."

He hadn't mean to say it aloud, but he's glad that he has: Magnus deserves to know, after all. He glances up from his clear plate. Magnus is still staring at him, with a look of fresh wonder in his eyes. Like he's surprised.

"I missed you too."

It's so nice, and simple. Magnus doesn't thnk it's silly, that Alec has missed him. Because Magnus has missed _him_ , too. The knowledge fills him with a warm, sappy kind of feeling, that he'd ignore if he was more awake.

"Finished?" Magnus asks.

Alec nods, his movements slow and a little sluggish. "Thank you. That - that was really, nice. The pancakes, and - and the whole ... you know, _thing_."

Magnus laughs, softly and waves his hand, littering the table with blue sparks. Alec smiles, the sight comforting in an odd way. There's something undeniably fascinating about Magnus' magic, the sprinkle of colour hiding an endless amount of power.

Alec stands up, pushing his chair back. He feels a little woozy, unstable on his own two feet. Kind of like the first time he and Magnus kissed. He'd felt very unstable then, too.

"Alexander," Magnus sounds teasing, but not in a light way, in a concerned way. He wraps an arm around Alec's waist, firm and grounding - even though Alec didn't even see Magnus stand up in the first place.

"Let's you get you to bed. You need the rest."

Alec leans into the touch, resting against Magnus' protective hold. He feels warm, and fuzzy, and he's pretty sure it's not because of the food. Or, at least, not entirely because of the food. The pancakes were really good.

"Mags," Alec looks down, at the arm wrapped around his waist.

Magnus isn't wearing any rings, either. He's so soft and bare - Alec likes it when Magnus isn't all flashy and dressed up, because it's a side that no one else really gets to see. Just him.

"Yes, Alexander?" Magnus is laughing, opening the bedroom door with a sly wave. He's been doing that a lot tonight, using his magic for small things. Maybe he's tired too.

Alec blinks, trying to clear his mind. "Um..." He takes an awkward step, and then his hip twinges and he remembers. "I'm sore, Mags."

Magnus makes a sympathetic tut, leading him over to the bed. Alec sits down, slowly, the muscles in his legs reminding him just how much standing and running and work he's done today.

"Where, angel?" Magnus asks, all concerned and kind. Alec pauses - Magnus has never called him 'angel' before.

Alec frowns. "That's a new nickname."

"Angel?" Magnus repeats.

Alec nods. "I like it," He admits, hastily, worried that Magnus would get the wrong idea. "I was just surprised."

Something bright crosses over Magnus' face. It settles, into a soft curved mouth and glistening eyes - cat eyes. He's dropped his glamour.

"Where does it hurt, angel?"

Alec groans, falling back on the bed. The new position stretches out his back, shifting the muscles - something cracks, followed by a slight ease of pain. He groans, again, this time more out of pleasure than pain.

"Everywhere." Alec answers, eventually, when he can remember how to talk.

"You poor thing." Magnus is glancing down at him. Alec knows he should probably sit up, but he feels to good, and the mattress is so nice and comfortable that he's having trouble convincing himself to move even his head.

"How about a massage then, darling? To ease those worn muscles of yours."

Alec considers the offer. He's gotten a massage from Magnus before, only twice - the first time because Alec had literally staggered into his apartment, and Magnus wouldn't stop offering until Alec said yes, which he greatly appreciated afterwards, and the second time because Alec had wanted one, and he'd dared to ask, with a fortunate result. Both times were better than Alec could expect.

He's an idiot if he passes the opportunity up, when it's handed to him so nicely.

"A massage would be nice. If, if you don't mind."

Magnus' smile sends waves of warmth through him. "I wouldn't have offered if I minded, Alexander. Scoot up - once you can gather the energy to move."

Alec huffs out a laugh. It's a hard thought, but the promise of what moving will bring him certainly helps. He breathes in deeply, and then lifts himself up onto his elbows. His muscles twinge at the movement, but he ignores them, because he's got a newfound determination.

He manages to shuffle himself up, until he's leaning against the pillows. He knows that he has to turn over, and he will, but there are other matters to be dealt with first. Like his shirt. And the fact that Magnus is still just standing there.

"What are you doing?" Alec asks, blunt as always.

"Waiting." Magnus answers. "In case you need my help for anything."

Alec fiddles with the hem of his shirt. He knows that pulling it off will probably pull at a lot of muscles, which shouldn't be a problem for him, he knows pain. But he's so tired that the idea of putting himself into any more uneccessary pain just sounds horrible. And he doesn't have to put up with pain anymore.

Magnus seems to take the hint, pretty quickly. He steps forward, replacing Alec's hands with his own, and in much the same manner as when he'd taken off Alec's jacket, he slides the shirt off in a relatively quick and easy movement. A brief wisp of air hits Alec's bare chest, causing a shiver to race across his skin. It doesn't last, the room heating up with a gradual warmth.

"Do you want me to deal with your pants too?" Magnus asks, curious and kind. Alec feels heat prickling at the base of his neck.

It's much more comfortable if he's just in his underwear. He knows that. Magnus just says it in a way that's startingly ... blunt.

Alec swallows, his mouth annoyingly dry. "Sure."

He sounds choked.

If Magnus notices, he refrains from comment. He waves an idle hand, and Alec's expecting for his pants to disappear, that happens from time to time, and he's getting used to it. But he's startled by the other things, the sudden appearance of flickering gold candles that fill the room with a subtle vanilla scent, or Magnus' change of outfit.

Instead of his jeans and loose shirt, he's now in a silk robe, a gleaming dark purple with silver stars and shooting meteorites and the odd moon. Alec's never seen it before - Magnus must have gotten it today. Probably as a reward to himself for dealing with his rude client.

"I can't really massage you in that position, darling." Magnus says, fiddling with a white towel - which he must have _poofed_ when Alec was thinking.

Alec nods, and then summons the energy to roll over onto his stomach, grateful for his excelerated metabolism - he's sure that a mundane in his position would be feeling sick, having just eaten what he has, but he's burnt enough of it now to not be a problem.

He turns his head just as Magnus climbs onto the bed, the sheets currently a warm honey kind of colour, because Magnus doesn't like the cold and likes to remind himself of warmth as much as he can. Alec doesn't mind them, because they're soft and comfortable and that's all he needs from his sheets.

Magnus settles on Alec's thighs, his legs straddling Alec's, and it's a comfortably familair position, despite how few times they've done this. Magnus starts kneading Alec's back slowly with his dry yet soft dexterous hands, keeping the touch light for the most part. Alec sighs, his pain easing slightly already, even with just the barest touch.

He hears Magnus chuckle above him, but he's feeling too good to care. He simply loses himself in the sound and the feel of Magnus' fingers, digging into his skin and massaging out the knots and kinks that have been pulling at him all day.

Alec feels the pain slip away, aches and pains both new and old easing with every slide of Magnus' hand. He puts on oil, at some point, which Alec only notices because of the sweet, nutty almond smell filling the air and the glide of Magnus' hands on his back. He can feel himself melting into the mattress, all of his cares and worries disappearing with his pain.

"Feels s'good." Alec mumbles into the pillow, too relaxed to even lift his head an inch. Thankfully Magnus seems to hear him.

"I'm glad, angel. Certainly better to feel good than in pain."

Alec hums in agreement. "Mm."

They continue like that, Alec putting as little effort into it as he possibly can, and it all feels nice. He's drifting between states of consciousness, and he's sure that he'll fall asleep the moment that Magnus stops, because he's that close. Magnus' firm presence is the only thing keeping him tethered to his own wakeful awareness.

His eyes are closed, though he can't remember when that happened, and he can't remember a time when he felt so calm and happy. Perhaps ... after he'd used his key for the second time? It hadn't felt as new and scary the second time, because he'd already been through the anticipating part, the second time around was him just repeating the gesture for a practical reason.

Despite his knowledge of it's altruistic practicallity, it had just felt _right_ , and that was peaceful.

"Alexander?"

Magnus' low voice brings Alec back to the present. Magnus' hands are delving into the muscles at his shoulders, sending sporadic tremors down Alec's back. He has to take a few seconds before he can reply, and even then it's only a half-hearted mumble of sound.

Magnus understands, though. He usually does.

"You know that surprise I was keeping from you?"

Surprise ... oh, right. He remembers being annoyed that Magnus wouldn't tell him - he'd gone to such great lengths to find out. And Magnus hadn't told him. Alec had given up a few days ago, because it was causing him more strife than it was worth.

He still wants to know, but he thinks that asking now would just stop the massage, and he doesn't want that.

So, he offers a light "yeah" as a response, instead.

Magnus' movements slow, but they don't stop. There's a few moments of silence where Alec starts to think that that's all Magnus is intending on saying, and is about to delve back into his wayward state of calm nothingness, when Magnus speaks up again.

"How possible would it be for you to take some time off?"

Take time off? "Like, a holiday?" Alec asks.

Shadowhunters don't really take 'holidays'. Pregnant women take a few months off for maternity leave, and injuries have been known to keep people out of commission for an extended amount of time, but those are all extenuating circumstances. Shadowhunters don't really just take time off because they can, they don't - well, Shadowhunters aren't really in the business of doing things for pleasure, which holidays definitely constitute as.

"Pretty much _exactly_ like a holiday." Magnus says softly.

Alec opens his eyes then. He waits for Magnus to say more, but he doesn't, like he's waiting. So Alec turns his head, so he can better look at Magnus' face.

He's watching with eyebrows slightly raised, his mouth pressed together firmly. He looks like he's anticipating something - a reaction?

"Is that the surprise?" Alec asks. "A holiday?"

Magnus nods slowly. He lifts his hips, and moves his hands, so that Alec has space to flip over. Alec does, though it's not as graceful as he'd hope, his limbs like jelly, and there's a moment where he's sure he's knocked Magnus off-kilter, but he just hovers on his knees and waits until Alec is settled and comfortable. Then he sits back, so that he's straddling Alec's hips, which is an arguably better position, because at least this way Alec can see Magnus' face.

"A holiday." Alec echoes. It sounds interesting, and he'd love to, but-

"I know it's a big thing to ask of you, being a busy, bustling Shadowhunter and everything - but we haven't been able to spend much time together between your job and mine."

Alec frowns, but Magnus continues before he can bring up his confusion.

"Intimate time - in the classic sense, alone time. Just the two of us. No interruptions. Space to just be together, and enjoy each other's company. To talk." Magnus smirks. "To kiss."

Alec laughs softly. "A holiday sounds like fun. I don't know if I will be able to get the time off, but-"

Magnus reaches for Alec's hand, tangling their fingers together. Alec trails off, caught in the pulse in his hand.

"I asked mainly to see if you'd be interested. Now that I can see you are..." Magnus glances at their hands, and then back up again, his gold eyes shimmering like coins. "I've already discussed the matter with Lydia, and she assured me that you'll be able to take the a couple of weeks off, even if she and the others have to cover for you."

"You spoke to Lydia?" Alec asks. He feels ... humbled seems to simple a word, but it fills him with a strange feeling, knowing that Magnus has gone to such lengths to take him on a holiday - essentially to give him a relaxing break.

"That's really nice." Something clicks in Alec's fatigue-addled mind. "You got something from Clary? You came to the Insitute and she gave you something."

Magnus presses his lips together, as though he's fighting off a smirk. "Ah, yes. I knew that would come up again."

He clicks his fingers, two slips of cardboard appearing in his hands. They're white and rectangular, with elegantly cursive blue scripture, and small designs that Alec can't make out from this distance.

"They're more for sentimental reasons than practicality, but still. Seeing as waiting has driven you up the wall, you can have them now."

He hands them over, his hand slipping from Alec's to make it easier. Alec looks at him, curiously and a little confused, Magnus' enamoured grin completely unrelenting.

"Have a look, Alexander, it's not going to bite you."

They're - well, Alec assumes they're tickets. There's little drawings, landmarks like the Eiffel Tower from Paris, and Big Ben from London, as well as small birds and strawberries and a champagne glass, and off to the side what looks like a miniature version of Alec and Magnus holding hands.

And written in blue: _Holiday Pass - two weeks on a romantic European portal-trip for_ _Magnus Bane_ _and_ _Alec Lightwood_ _to be used when required time is available._

Magnus is looking at him, waiting for a response, for a reaction. All Alec can do is stare in torn wonderment. He'd gotten Clary to make them tickets for their holiday, presumably because there are no such things as tickets for portals like they're are for those mundane aircrafts that defy the laws of the universe.

"This is so sweet." Alec mumbles, still staring at the paper in his hands. "I can't believe you did this."

After all of the effort Magnus put into it, Alec feels bad that he tried to ruin it all by tricking Magnus into confessing. It's such a nice and romantic gesture, and Alec almost ruined it by trying to find out early.

"If you're feeling bad, you have no reason to be." Magnus reassures him. Alec doesn't know how he understands what Alec is thinking, but it happens that much he's gotten used to it.

"Your methods were at the skill level of a high-end con artist - I, admittedly, was aware of it the whole time, but I've also been around a fair few con artists in my time. You did come pretty close, though." Magnus grins, and Alec can detect nothing but honesty in his tone. "It took everything in me not to spill."

Alec huffs out a laugh. He almost managed to trick _Magnus Bane. The_ High Warlock of Brooklyn.

"I said almost, Alexander. You didn't actually beat me."

Apparently he said that last part out loud. Magnus is still grinning, and Alec doesn't know how his cheeks aren't aching yet.

"This whole thing was about a holiday?" Alec sighs, his hands navigating to Magnus' knees. The touch is grounding. "All that effort, just to surprise me with a holiday?"

"Of course." Magnus' smile softens, taking on that warm glow that reminds Alec of a sunset. "You work so hard, Alexander, at everything you do. You deserve a break."

"You deserve a break, too." Alec understands that Magnus works just as hard, if not harder. And he has to put up with horrible, bigoted people on top of it. He deserves a holiday as much as Alec. More, even.

Magnus shrugs. "That's why I'm going on the holiday with you."

Alec doesn't know how to respond to that - he doesn't even think there is anything he can say that would adequatedly fit what he's feeling, what he's thinking.

Words have never been his strong point. But actions he can do.

He slides his hands up, until they're resting on Magnus' waist, then he taps - hoping that his message is conveyed accurately. Fortunately, Magnus gets the hint. He leans down, and Alec lifts his head up until their lips meet, and then everything feels right.

Alec still can't believe the lengths that Magnus went to. However, by his way of thinking, the best way thing he can do is thank Magnus, as much and in as many ways as he can, and enjoy the holiday - because this gesture is for Alec to relax, and refusing to do so would just be disrespectful.

Maybe he can use the _methods_ Magnus mentioned as a way to say thank you instead. It's not like he has any doubt they'll work. Or he can do a romantic gesture of his own. He's got a few romantic bones in his body.

Magnus may be a quirky romantic, capable of thinking up extravagant ways to show his feelings, but Alec is a classic romantic, he can do gifts and surprise kisses and fleeting touches.

Even if he can't say it with words, he can show Magnus that he loves him more than even he thought capable.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear VM: I know it took me a while to post this, but I hope it's everything you wanted when you prompted me. And I hope I've contributed even slightly to this fantastic day. <3 xx


End file.
